1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polycyanamide compounds generating photoelectric current and represented by the formula (I) and a process for their preparation. The polycyanamide compounds represented by the formula (I) are novel compounds which have not been disclosed in literature and a process for their preparation is not known at all. These novel compounds of the formula (I) are photoelectric materials and, in this respect, can be used for photovoltaic cells, macromolecular cells (storage batteries) and functional elements such as photo sensors. ##STR3## wherein A is ##STR4## X is an integer ranging from 10 to 30.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known method for condensing electricity using macromolecular compounds of polycyanamides was disclosed in 1969 [referred to Izv. Akad. Nauvk SSSR, Ser Khim., 1969, (5) 1086-1089 (Russ)]. German Patent No. GE. 1,163,674 discloses use of a compound of cyanamide and dicyanamideformaldehyde as an adhesive for photoconductive materials. However, there has not been proposed preparation of photoelectric materials by diazotization of the polycyanamides and coupling of the diazotate obtained by the diazotization to a visible ray absorbing material.